Saving Jaslin
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: jasper finds a little girl in a car crash and saves her. Alice and jasper adopt the little girl whose name is Jaslin. 2nd story in the saving (Child name) series. Time frame is a few years after saving mia.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Jaslin Ch.1

(AN: Edward, Emmett and Carlisle are all doctors in this story!)

(Jasper POV)

"I'll be back in two hour tops" I whisper to Alice as I hug her.

"Ok I love you" she says and then kisses me. I run out the door and into the forest hunt.

I quickly find a heard of deer and start to hunt. After taking down four deer I decided that I just wanted to run.

(Half hour later)

I ran past a creek that lead to a small country road when I smelt it. A gasoline fire and burning flesh. I run towards the scene and gasp when I get there and feel the emotional atmosphere.

There was still some one alive in the car and by the sound of the heartbeat it sounded like a child. I quickly zone in on where the heartbeat was coming from and then go to that side of the car, I punch the window open and reach in.

I feel the flames lick at my skin and I grab the child and the car seat and run back into the woods.

Once I'm back to the creek I quickly put my hands in the water to stop my venom from burning.

Once my skin stopped burning I look at the child. She was unconscious from breathing the smoke and had a few burns and cuts from the crash.

As I look her over a locket necklace catches my attention. I gently reach out and open the little heart and read inscription.

_ Jaslin Anne Dwyer. _

Something about her makes me love her instantly. I pick her up and start to flint home. When I get home Alice bonces out of the house.

"O my she's beautiful" she gushes as she opens the door for me.

"Emmett, Edward, Dad" I call and the child stirs but does not wake.

"Son what's wrong? Your father and brothers are still at the hospital." Mom says and gasps when she sees Jaslin in my arms.

"Jasper what happened?" she asks and rushes over.

"Her parents died in the car crash, I saved her and I'm falling in love with her" I say as Alice UN straps Jaslin from the car seat and places it on the floor. I walk the couch and they follow.

"Uncle Jasper!" I hear mia yell and mom quickly get ups. She runs upstairs and talks to rose about taking mia out of the house for a few hours.

Jaslin cry's from my arms. I quickly look down and she was up and looking around in fright.

"It's ok Jaslin our alright" I say softly and she turns around in my arms.

"Who are you?" she asks in fright.

"I'm jasper Cullen I saved you from the car crash, the car was on fire." I say and she looks around again.

"Where's my mommy and dada?" she asks in fright.

"Honey they didn't survive the car crash" I say softly and her eyes fill with tears.

"There gone for forever?" she asks pitifully.

"Unfortunately yeah sweetheart" Alice says and Jaslin burst into tears. I rub her back soothingly and try to shush her. She finally cry's herself to sleep after a half hour.

I lay her down right as dads car makes it way up the driveway. I hear Edward and Emmett play fighting. When they reach he door Edward stops first and his eyes zone in on Jaslin.

"Who's she?" he asks and walks a little closer. I crouch down infront of her.

"Whoa bro I'm not going to hurt her" he says and puts his hands up in surrender.

"Jazzy found her in a car crash just outside of town. The car was burning when he pulled her out her parents were dead when he found the car, her names Jaslin" Alice says.

"Jasper feel in love with her like Emmett did with mia but jasper is really protective right now because he's in pain from sticking his arms in the burning vehicle" Alice says as she walks to me.

"Son we won't hurt her" Dad says calmly as he makes his way to me.

"Emmett go get my office ready for Jaslin and your brother" he says before flinting to me as Edward grabs Jaslin.

Edward goes upstairs and I follow with dad behind me. "

Jasper sit down on my desk, Edward lay her on the couch." Dad says and I sit down and sigh. Dad comes to me and takes my arms in his hands.

He runs over them and I wince in pain. He takes gauze and brings it up to my mouth.

"Spit" he says and I look at him like he's nuts.

"It will be less painful if you if I use your venom to close theses wounds" he says. I sigh but collect venom in my mouth and then spit it into the gauze. He quickly rubs it into the cut before the gauze disintegrates.

I wince in pain and he gives me a sorrow filled look.

"Emmett while Jaslin is out takes some blood so we can get more information.

(A/N: this probably isn't true but for my story when they draw blood and run it for labs it will pull up that person's medical file if there is one.)

Emmett nods and Alice skips in. She comes to me as I jump off dad's desk. I look around nervously.

"You're Ok jazzy you won't hurt her" she says softly and the smell of fresh blood fills the air. I stiffen up but relax when it doesn't bother me that much. Emmett finishes quickly and then goes the supply room.

He's in there for a good half-hour when we hear him gasp as does Edward. Dad, Alice and I all look at each other in fright.

"Em" dad calls. Emmett comes out.

"Jasper do you know her full name?" he asks.

"Yeah Jaslin Anne Dwyer" I say and then gasp.

"You mean this is Bella's younger sister?" I ask and dad and Alice gasp.

"She was born September 12th to Phil, and Renee Dwyer. So yeah she's Bella's younger sister" He says.

"WOW" is all I get out before Bella crashes into the room through the window.

"Bella" Dad scolds looking at hi broken window.

"I'm sorry but I overheard." She says and looks at Jaslin and gasps.

"She looks like her" she says and her lips juts out and venom tears pool in her eyes.

"Oh love" Edward murmurs softly as he hugs her.

"She can't go to foster care" she says.

"She won't I've seen it already jasper and I are going to adopt her as our daughter. We can't tell her though that you're her sister Renee and Phil were told you were dead when you had Nessie so Jaslin knew about you but she knows your dead." Alice says and Bella nods.

"But what if she notices that we look like the picture Renée had of us?" Edward asks.

"I don't think she will" Alice says.

"Alice are you sure?" I ask as I look at Jaslin and then her.

"Yes I'm sure, I want a child to call our own" she says and kisses my lips gently but passionately.

"I love you" I say.

"I love you and our daughter" she says and smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Jaslin ch.2

(A/N Jaslin is six in this story, mia is eight)

(Jasper's POV)

Alice and Bella left the room to go set up Jaslin's room. I sit down next Jaslin on the couch and stroke her cheek lovingly. She starts to whimper and I gently shush her.

A yelp escapes from her throat and she sits up and looks around in fear.

"Jaslin" I call gently and as soon as she sees me she scoots towards me.

"Who they?" she asks quietly. I nod to dad who steps forward.

"Hello Jaslin, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I'm jaspers father" he says softly. Jaslin nods and look at Emmett in fright.

"Its Ok sweetheart that's just my brother Emmett, he won't hurt you. He's a doctor like my father" I say softly in her ear. She nods and looks at Edward in interest.

"Hi Jaslin I'm Edward and like my father and brother I'm also a doctor." He says and Jaslin nods before looking at me.

"Jaslin can they give you a quick check up?" I ask softly. She shakes her head no.

"Please?" I ask and look at dad.

"Jaslin jasper can stay with you" he suggests and she nods. I stand up and walk over to the little exam room set up in the closet of the office. I set her down and she whimpers.

"Shh its ok" I coo softly as I sit next to her. Emmett comes in first.

"Dad and Edward are going to come in later" he says as he sits down. He looks down at he her chart that he printed off.

"We'll she seems pretty healthy." He says before standing back up again. He goes to the cabinets and takes out a stethoscope, an otoscope, a tongue depressor, pen light and an instant read thermometer. He walks over to us and Jaslin whimpers.

"Shh its ok Jaslin I'm not going to hurt you. DO you know what a pediatrician is?" He says but asks the last part. She shakes her head no.

"A pediatrician is a doctor that specializes in child care. So basically I get to act like a goof ball not like your typical doctor who's all serous. "Emmett explains and presses a button on his tie and it starts to sing.

Jaslin giggles and reaches forward. Emmett leans in closer and Jaslin grabs it. He plays with it and Emmett smiles at her.

After she got her laugh she leans back and Emmett quickly grabs some supplies. He quickly gets done and writes his findings down.

"Dad's going to come in next and finish, Edward got dragged out by Bella to go shopping" He says and sets down the chart.

"Well it was nice spending time with you Jaslin, next time we spent time together I'll make sure its something fun ok?" Emmett say but asks the last part.

Jaslin nods hesitantly. Emmett smiles at her before leaving. Dad knocks on the door a habit from the hospital before walking in.

"Hi sweetie" he says gently and I see he has a tray with stuff for stitches and two injections. Now I knew why Emmett wanted dad to do it.

Emmett would crack with her pleads, while dad would be soft but firm about it. Edward would have been the best but since he wasn't here it left dad to do it.

(Jaslin's POV )

I look at the tray Jasper's father was holding in fright. Jasper rubs my shoulders soothingly.

"Jaslin I need to check your tummy and then we'll treat your burns and the wounds." He says softly. I just nod. Jasper smiles at me as the bed is lowered.

"Honey can you lay back please?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"You're not going o hurt me are you Dr. Cullen?" I ask softly.

"Of course not sweetheart and you can call me Carlisle, Dr. Cullen makes me feel old" he says softly. I nod and lay back. He gently places his hands on my tummy and softly presses down.

"Ok you can sit up Jaslin everything feels alright" He says and moves back.

"Honey if you didn't know this is your medical chart, it has all your medical information on it from all your check up and medical procedures. Is there a reason you haven't been to the doctor for two years?" Carlisle asks.

"Mommy didn't like taking me, we had a doctor but he was mean to me and hurt me" I say remembering him and shake.

"Ok sweetheart you're ok" he says as he goes to the cabinets. He takes out gauze and a tube of ointment. He puts on some gloves and comes back to me.

"Sweetie this might be uncomfortable and I'm sorry for it" he says apologetically. I sigh and give him my arms knowing he wants to clean the burns. Jasper stands up to calm me down but I don't pay attention.

I was too busy staring at Carlisle's tie.

"Winnie the pooh" I say happily. Carlisle looks confused but then look down and smiles.

"You like Winnie the pooh?" he asks softly. I nod and jasper smiles.

"I'll call Ali after and tell her t buy some Winnie the pooh stuff" Jasper says and I nod but cry in pain.

"Shh I'm sorry sweetheart" Carlisle says. I just nod and look at jasper.

"Shh it's ok you're almost done baby girl" he coos softly as he sets his head on mine and rubs my back. I nod as the tears fall down my cheeks. He wipes them away as Carlisle finishes.

"The cut on your leg is going to need stitches" Carlisle says sadly and i panic.

"Shh it's ok" Jasper says as he hugs me.

"NO!" I scream and kick and squirm to get out of jaspers grasp.

"Jaslin you need to relax" Carlisle says softly but he was firm at the same time.

"No needles" I cry.

"Shh you're going to be fine" jasper coos softly as he lays me back. I feel them strapping soft material around my wrists and ankles. I try to move but i can't. I scream and jasper shushes me.

"Shh sweetheart this is so you won't hurt yourself" he coos softly and out of the corner of my eye I see Carlisle prepping a syringe. He was taping the air bubbles out and he squirted some into the air.

"Shh Jaslin you need to relax so it won't hurt" he says softly coming closer to my legs.

"NO" I wail and there's a knock at the door.

"Come in esme" Carlisle says. A pretty Carmel haired lady walks in.

"Do you guys need help?" she ask softly.

"Yes please dear" Carlisle says.

"Honey this is my mom" jasper says.

"Your all right dear Carlisle on hurt you he just wants to help you." She says and whispers something in jaspers ear. He nods and they both start to sing softly.

Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

"Ok I'm done" Carlisle says as he pulls back. He take off his gloves that had blood stains on the finger tips. I look down at my leg and it had a bandage wrapped around it.

"She just needs two booster shots and then you can go lay her down she has to be tired" Carlisle says and I yawn. Carlisle goes t the tray he brought in earlier and I whimper.

"Shh honey you're ok" jasper says as he takes the restraints off and picks me up. He sits down with me on his lap. Carlisle comes over and quickly takes my arm in his hands and grabs the first shot.

I bury my head in jaspers neck and he hums softly.

"She's done" Carlisle whispers and I look up and the needles were empty. Jasper stands up and walks out the room with me.

He walks down the hall and stops at a regular door. He opens it and it was a huge bedroom. He lays the bed.

"Shh sleep this is Alice's and I's room. When you get up you'll met the rest of the family" he says softly as he tucks me in.

Before he leaves he kisses my forehead. I snuggle deeper into the blankets before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Jaslin ch.3

(Jasper's POV)

After tucking Jaslin in I go downstairs. Bella and Alice walk in carrying shopping bags. Edward walks in carrying Jaslin's bed.

"Follow us Edward" Alice demands and walks up the stairs. Rose walks in the back door with mia.

"Uncle jazzy" she screams and runs to me.

"Hey sweetheart" I say softly.

"Mia can you do me a favor?" I ask and she nods

"We have a guest here, your aunt and I plan on adopting her so we need you to be quiet around her she's really scared right now" I explain softly.

"Ok uncle" she says ad then goes upstairs to play in her room. Rose laughs before going upstairs to change.

"Jazzy can you come see if this looks good?" Ali asks from upstairs. I get off the couch and run upstairs.

"It's perfect" I say as I look around and see Winnie the pooh stuffed animals and the walls painted a tinker bell themed. There was a princess bed and tinker bell toys also.

I take alice in my arms and kiss her.

" She will love it" I say and walk her out of the room. I walk us next door to our room. Jaslin is seeping but tossing and turning.

"No" she crys and her face scrunches in pain.

"Jaslin" I say softly and sit next to her. All i feel coming from her is fright.

"Jaslin sweetheart' I coo softly and rub her shoulder. She wakes up with a gasp.

"you're ok" I coo and Alice comes to sit next to me.

"Hey sweetheart" Alice says soothingly.

"Are you guys going t be my new momma and daddy?" she asks softly.

" that's our plans unless you don't want us to" I say softly.

" No don't leave me" She screams

"Shh its ok Jaslin I got you, I'm not going to let you leave" I coo softly and hug her.

"How about you go meet your new family?" Alice asks and holds her arms out. Jaslin reaches up and Alice takes her. I stand up and wrap an arm around Alice.

We walk downstairs and everyone is sitting watching TV.

When we walk in they look up.

"Hmm lets see you meet your uncle Emmett and Edward and grandpa Carlisle, and grandma esme" I say.

"Your aunt Bella is sitting next to Edward, your aunt rose is sitting on Emmett's laugh and mia who is your cousin is there child. Then there your cousin renesmee but we call her ness who's Edward and Bella's child" I say and Jaslin nods.

"Hi Jaslin" Mia says and I roll my eyes. She was just as hyper as Alice. Rose puts a warning hand on her shoulder.

"Hi" Jaslin says softly and buries her head in alices shoulder. The family chuckles and Jaslin blushes. Edward gets a happy grin on his face.

I laugh and shake my head at him. Alice goes to set jaslin down but she crys. I taken her and go sit down on the loveseat with her.

"I'll go make dinner" mom says and stands up with dad following. Emmett puts on a kid channel and jaslin instantly starts watching.

"I'm going to go start a bath for her, bring her up in five minutes" alice says and then jogs up stairs. I hear the bath water start in our bathroom. After five minutes I stand up. I climb the stairs and set Jaslin down in the bathroom with Alice.

(Jaslin's POV)

Daddy set me down and momma was turning off the water. I go by her and she helps me get undressed and takes the bandage off my leg and helps me in the tub. She helps me scrub clean and dry's me off.

She puts me in a pair of PJ"s and daddy comes back in the room.

"Come on baby lets go see your room" he says and holds his hand out. I walk to him and he takes my hand. Momma follows and we walk to the room closest to momma and daddy's. Daddy lets me open the door and I gasp.

"Winnie the pooh! Tinker bell" I squeal and run in. Momma and daddy chuckle and stand by the door.

"Thank you" I say and hug their legs.

"You're welcome baby" They say.

"Dinner" grandma calls. I hold my arms up and daddy picks me up before walking downstairs. He sets me down and sit next to me as everyone comes in. They all sit down as grandpa and grandma set the food down.

Daddy makes my plate as everyone makes there's. After everyone has their food we say grace. I look at my plate as I eat. After everyone is done they all go here separate ways.

"Jaslin" I hear daddy call. I look up at him and he smiles.

"Sweetheart you need to get your leg rebadged and then we'll go lay down and watch a movie ok?" he asks. I nod and he picks me up. We climb the stairs.

Instead of going to the first level he goes to the third level of the house.

I look at him confused.

"Grandpa didn't want you to think he was the one who always has to treat you so he's having Edward re bandage your leg" Daddy says as he stops at a door. He knocks and Uncle Edward says a soft come in.

Daddy opens the door and Uncle Edward is sitting behind his desk filling paper work out.

"Hey sweetheart" he says as he stands up. He holds his arms out to take me and daddy places me in his arms. I whimper and daddy gives me a smile.

"Its ok I'm going to stay right here" he says and sits down. Edward takes me to a back room and set me down.

He goes to a cabinet and pull out a rolled up bandage. He sits with my leg in his lap as he wraps it up.

" There you go princess" he says and I blush. He chuckles as he picks me. He takes me back out to daddy. Daddy stands up and takes me.

He kisses my forehead as we walk out. We walk to his room and momma was laying down in their bed with the TV remote.

Daddy laid me down and then went to change. When he came out he laid next to me. I snuggle in to him and fall asleep during the movie.

(Alice's POV)

I look down at Jaslin and smile.

"She's asleep?" Jasper whispers and I nod. He kisses her forehead and goes to get up. She cries in her sleep and clutches to his chest.

"Just leave her, she's fine" I say softly as I move a piece of her hair out of her face. Jasper nods as he settles back down.

"I love you" I whisper as i lean over Jaslin.

"Love you to" jazz whispers and kisses me. I kiss Jaslin's forehead and turn the light off.

Before I fall asleep I feel Jaslin grab on to my hand. I smile to myself. My baby girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Saving Jaslin Ch.4

(Jaslin's POV)

_Red eyes staring at me. "We'll get you one day" they sneer and I scream. Mommy and daddy run im._

_ "Shh Jaslin your fine no one's there" they coo but I shake my head. _

_"VAMPIRES MOMMY" I sob and cling to her. "Shh honey your imagining it." She says softly._

_(Time skip to the day jasper finds her)_

"_What the hell" Phil says as something white blurs past the front of the car. He swerves and we go down the hill an onto a country road._

_ A group of people stand in the road. They look up and I gasp. Red eyes. _

_"NO" I scream and bury myself under my blanket. _

_"JASLIN" I hear someone scream._

_(End dream)_

I wake up with a gasp and mommy and daddy are looking down at me. I scream and jump out of bed and find a corner.

I sit in the corner and look at them. Pale skin, changing eye colors, cold skin.

"Honey we're not going to hurt you" daddy says softly.

"How do I know? You're a vampire" I say and they gasp.

"Alice get dad in here" he says and try's to come closer but lash out. Everything around me shakes and pictures fall off the shelf as I bang my head against the wall.

"Honey stop it, you're going to be ok" he says and mommy runs in with grandpa Carlisle.

"Jazz what happened?" he asks as he crouches close to me and I scream.

"She somehow knows about vampires" Daddy says and reaches for me but I flinch away.

"NO" I cry and try to scoot further but I'm all the way against the wall.

"Jaslin relax you're ok" Grandpa says and I look at him. He's almost arm's length to me.

"NO don't touch me" I scream and l0ok up. The family is standing in the doorway.

"Jaslin we're good vampires we won't hurt you" Mommy says.

"How do I know?" I cry out.

"Because they haven't eaten me and I've lived here for five years" Mia says and walks in the room.

"Mia" Uncle Emmett says warningly.

"Let her em, she might be able to calm her down" Grandpa says and moves out of the way.

"Jaslin your fine" Nessie says and walks in.

"I won't hurt you either, I'm half vampire half human." She says and I look at her in confusion. Everyone gets up and leaves except Nessie and mia.

"My mom carried and delivered me while she was still human so I'm a hybrid." Nessie says.

"Jaslin our family won't hurt you, I was just a scared as you are. But you can trust them, how do you think they can work at the hospital if they weren't good vampires." Mia says as she sits a few feet from me.

"Our family is different we only drink animal blood" Nessie says and I look at her in confusion.

"I can live off human food or animal blood. I like human food better because it makes me feel normal I only hunt once a month or so." She says and scoot further to me.

"You promise they won't hurt me?" I ask as I look at her.

"We promise" Mia and her say at the same time.

"You should also know that certain vampires have powers" Nessie says.

"Like?" I ask in fear.

" My dad can read minds, I can show you anything I want with a touch, my mom has a shield so she can shield her mind and others if we're under attack from other powers, your mom can see the future and your dad can feel and manipulate emotions" She says.

"So you dad can read everything I think?" I ask.

"Pretty much but if my mom has you shielded he can't" She says. I nod and get up to go to her.

My legs felt like jelly and I fell. I gasp as I feel pain. I look down and see the broken glass. Nessie gets up and picks me up.

"Mia go get my dad, your dad and grandpa" she says and mia runs out of the room. I start to cry and Nessie tries to calm me.

"Shh here coming Jaslin you're ok they'll make the pain go way" she says softly and walks out of the room and to grandpa's office.

She sets me down on the bed and I see white flashes and then Uncle Emmett, Uncle Edward and grandpa are standing there.

"What happened?" grandpa asks as he puts a pair of gloves on.

"She fell in broken glass" Nessie says.

"Nes baby you can go" uncle Edward says.

"No I'm going to stay here she trusts me" Nessie says and they nod.

"I don't think she needs more stitches but let's get her cleaned up" grandpa says and walks towards me. I whimper and Nessie rubs my shoulder.

"Shh it just grandpa he won't hurt you" she says softly. Grandpa takes my arms and examines them.

"Edward get me some gauze and some ointment" he says and then leans in and kisses my forehead.

"Shh it's ok, I won't hurt you" He murmurs softly. I nod and cuddle into him.

"Can Uncle Edward do it, and you hold me?" I ask as I look up at his with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course sweetheart" he says and picks me up. Uncle Edward smiles at me and then starts to clean my cuts.

"Emmett can you look at her legs while I finish?" Uncle Edward asks. Uncle Emmett agrees before rolling up my pants.

"Umm dad she ripped a few of her stitches" he says nervously.

"OK get your supplies" he says calmly and I lean into him.

"Ok got them" he says and sits down. I whimper when I see the needle.

"Shh it's ok" grandpa whispers in my ear softly.

"Ok it's just like normal Emmett, she won't freak. I promise you I will keep her calm" Grandpa says. I whimper and try to pull my leg up.

"Don't do that darling you're alright" grandpa says.

"Jaslin I need you to trust me" Uncle Emmett says. I nod and he grabs the syringe. Grandpa hums the song from earlier and I relax into him.

"Ok she's done" He says after a few minutes.

"I'll take her to get changed" grandma esme says walking in the room. Grandpa hands me over to grandma.

"come on honey" she says softly and walks to my room. She sets me down on the bed and goes to find me PJ's. She quickly does and hands then to me.

"Can you change yourself or do you need help little one?" she asks.

"I can do it myself" I say softly. Grandma turns around and I change and then get back on my bed. Grandma turns and sits next to me.

"Honey your parents went out to hunt for a bit" she says softly. I whimper and look around my room.

"Are you afraid to stay in your room by yourself tonight?" she asks and I nod.

"Carlisle" she calls and he walks in a few seconds later

"What's wrong?" He asks seeing the tears forming in my eyes.

"She's afraid to stay in her room by herself" Grandma explains.

'Ah I see" grandpa says and then comes over to me. He gently picks me up and walks out of my room.

He carries me down the hallway and stops at the door right next to his office. He walks in and I see it was a huge bedroom.

"You're going to stay with me and grandma tonight then baby" he says softly as he walks to the bed. He sets me down in the middle.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get out of my work clothes" he says softly before going to the bathroom connected to his room.

A few minutes later he comes out in pj's. He lays next to me and I cuddle into him.

"Shh you alright sweetheart" he says softly and kisses my forehead. I yawn and bury my head in his chest. He gently rubs my back and I. fall asleep soon after.

(A/n if you guys don't remember from saving mia, Bella is the most powerful vampire and can make them sleep. I didn't have Nessie explain it cuz I wanted Jaslin to think Bella is normal and not panic at the sight of Bella)


	5. Chapter 5

Saving Jaslin ch 5

(Carlisle's POV)

As I watch my wife and granddaughter sleep I wonder what was taking my youngest son and daughter so long.

I knew if someone attacked them they were fine and probably wouldn't get hurt with jaspers military training.

"Daddy" Alice calls and I get up and flint to her.

"What happened?" I ask as I see her left arm dangling.

'"We got ambushed, these vampires are after Jaslin." Jasper says walking in and he has torn clothes but no injury.

"Jasper you've claimed Alice's as your mate right/?" I ask as I exam her arm.

"Yeah why?" he asks.

"I need some of your venom it won't hurt as much since your her true mate, ideally you want to get venom from her maker but yours will work and it will be less painful than if I used mine" I say and he nods.

Edward hands me some gauze and jasper spits into them and I reattach Alice's arm

. She starts to whimper and jasper and I soothe her.

"Jasper what do you mean you were ambushed?" I ask.

"Eight vampires attacked us mid hunt the said the wanted Jaslin and if they didn't get her the will fight us for her." He says and we here gasps.

I look up and the whole family is there except mia and Jaslin.

"DO you know who?" I ask.

"No, we don't, should we ask Jaslin?" Jasper says.

"We should, this explains why she panicked" I say.

"We're going to have to get ready to fight" Jasper says.

"There's more, I could smell the others but they ran, this is an army created by someone" Jasper says in frustration.

" I'll call the Denali's they took to mia they will probably do the same with Jaslin." I say and go to my office.

(Alice's POV)

Vampires were after my baby! I whimper in pain from my arm and trying to see what would happen.

"Alice don't torture yourself" Jasper soothes and rubs my back.

"I can't see them! They either have a power to block me or there hanging with werewolves" I say and jasper wraps me in his arms.

"shh she's upstairs safe and asleep' he says as he kisses me.

"I need to see her" I say and jasper lets go but stands with me. We run upstairs and to dad's room.

Jaslin is sleeping in the middle of the bed clutching dad's pillow. I sigh and go to sit next to her. I rub her cheek and she rolls over and mumbles before opening her eyes.

"Mommy" she says

"I'm here" I say as I pick her up. She cuddles into me and falls back asleep. I hold her and jasper places his hand on me. I growl but gasp.

"I'm sorry love" I say.

"Shh you're being protective of our daughter cuz she's in danger. I understand" he says softly and dad walks in.

"Tanya and them will be here tomorrow morning" He says. Thank you daddy" I say and he smiles before leaving. I walk to my room with Jaslin and it down with her.

(Jaslin's POV)

When I wake up I'm wrapped in a blanket in mommy's arms.

"Shh sweetheart" she coos and I yawn.

"Morning mommy" I say and go to get down but she holds onto me.

"Mommy I need to go potty" I say and she stand up with me and walks to the bathroom.

She sets me in the bathroom and closes the door. I go potty and was my hands. When I go to walk out of the bathroom I'm picked up.

"Mommy what's wrong?" I ask. "Honey last night daddy and I were attacked. A group of vampire were looking for you" mommy says and I stop breathing.

"Breathe honey" Mommy says gently.

" No, no they're going to kill me" I cry and mommy rubs my back.

"Not with us honey, grandpa called in some of our friends they'll help us protect you" Mommy says and takes me to the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry" I say as she sets me down on a chair.

"Please honey eat something for us" she pleads and grandma hands me some fruit snacks. I eat them and then go to leave.

"Mommy I want to walk" I whine.

" love she's fine we're all here and the Denali's just arrived" Daddy says.

"OK" Mommy says and i run into the front room. The family minus, grandma, mommy, daddy and grandpa are sitting down.

I scamper over to Nessie and mia and sit next to them. Nessie rubs my arms soothingly when grandpa walks in with more vampires following behind him.

"I see she's taken to Nessie" One of the males say and grandpa nods. I whimper and try to bury myself in the couch.

"Jaslin sweetheart these are our family friends" daddy says and picks me up.

"I'm Eleazar and this is my mate Carmen" the man that spoke a minute ago says.

"I'm Kate and this is my mate Garrett" A pretty blonde says.

"And I'm Tanya" a strawberry blonde says.

"Jaslin there here to help us protect you" Daddy says and my mind is fuzzy.

"Daddy im dizzy" I say and then the room spins before it turns black

(Jaspers POV)  
>"Jaslin" I call and get np response. I lay her down and dad quickly comes to my side. He examines her and sighs.<p>

"She fainted, its overwhelming for her" he says softly and I nod remembering feeling her overwhelming emotions all morning.

Meeting the Denali's was the straw that broke the camel's back.

I kiss Jaslin's forehead and then look towards our extended family.

"Thank you so much for coming" I say and they nod.

"It's our pleasure jasper, anything to protect her, she's beautiful" Carmen says. Bella looks over at Jaslin.

"Bella she loos like you" Kate points out.

"She's my half-sister, my mother Renee had her with phil. They died in a car accident and jasper saved her and he fell in love with her" Bella says as she brushes hair out of Jaslin's eyes before picking her up.

"I'll take her upstairs' she says and climbs the stairs. Alice comes to me and hugs me. I kiss her forehead and she smiles at me.

"Our daughter will finally be protected" I say to her and she nods before she steps away from me. She hugs Eleazar.

"thank you for coming to help us protect my baby" she says.

"Of course Alice, you guys have helped us in times of need, we could only do the same for you and besides she's gorgeous" he says and I smile.

"Jasper when do you plan on fight training? Dad asks.

"Tonight, while the kids are sleeping" I say and Nessie and mia groan.

"Nessie we've been through this you're not fighting" Edward says.

"Mia it's going to be past your bed time when we start" rose chimes in and the kids nod.

"I want someone in here watching Jaslin." I say and look around at my family.

"I'll do it" Edward says and Bella looks at him.

"You need to learn to fight as a vampire, last time you saw us train was when you were a human and we didn't go into detail with it for you when we faced the volturi" Edward says and kisses her forehead..

"Ok then its set" I say and Alice goes stiff.

"We have tonight to practice. They'll be here tomorrow" she says.

"There's 20 of them" she says.

"Ok we fight practice tonight and tomorrow the real thing." I say and the go upstairs to my baby girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Saving Jaslin ch.6

(Jaslin's POV)

When I wake up there's cool hands on me. I open my eyes and daddy has his hand on my forehead and mommy is holding one of my hands.

"Oh baby" mommy says as she kisses my hand.

"What happened?" I ask as I sit up.

"You fainted after meeting the Denali's, how are you feeling" daddy says as he moves my hair out of my face.

"I'm ok" I say and he nods and picks me up.

"Are you hungry?" he asks and at the mention of food my tummy gurgles.

"I'll take that as a yes" daddy chuckles and runs downstairs in a fast speed.

"WOW" I cry as he sets me down.

"Did you like that?" he asks and I nod.

"Here baby" Grandma says and she hands me a plate with a chicken salad on it and a shake. I start to eat when two of the Denali's come in. I remember their names being Eleazar and Carmen.

"Hello young one" Eleazar says as they it down.

"Hi" I say shyly and look down at my food.

"AH she's adorable" Carmen says and I squirm in discomfort.

"Shh just eat" daddy coos softly as he rubs my back. I nod and start to eat again. When I finish grandma takes my plate and I jump off the chair and run into the front room.

"Nessie" I call not seeing her.

"What's up Jaslin?" she asks coming down the stairs.

"Can we go play outside?" I ask as I eye up the trampoline.

"Let's asks grandpa first" she says and I nod and run o her. She take my hand and we climb the stairs. We go to grandpa's office.

"Come in girls" grandpa calls before we knock.

"Hey grandpa Jaslin wants to go outside and play on the trampoline, is it ok for her?" Nessie asks and i look up towards grandpa with puppy dog eyes.

"Just be careful of your stitches sweetie" He says and I squeal and run out of the room.

Nessie follows and she helps me into my shoes and coat before we head out.

(2 hours)

"Girls lunch!" auntie Bella calls. We go inside and I sit down in my normal spot as auntie Bella places our plates on the table.

"Tonight you're in charge Nessie" Auntie Bella says and I look at them in confusion.

"We're all going hunting" Auntie Bella says softly as she strokes my hair lovingly. I nod before eating. After lunch mia joins us in the yard and we play hide and seek. We play in the yard until it starts to get dark and grandpa calls us in.

We run inside and Nessie helps me take my shoes off before taking me upstairs. She gets me in the bath.

"Where momma and daddy?" I ask softly.

"IN there room getting ready to leave, they'll say goodbye don't worry" Nessie says softly as she helps me dry off. She gives me some PJ's and lets me change. When I'm done there's a knock at my door.

"Come in" I call softly and mommy and daddy come in.

"We're leaving baby girl" they says and i nod. They kiss and hug me.

"Be good for your cousin and your uncle when he comes back" Mommy says and I nod.

"We love you" they say and kiss me one more time before leaving.

"Nessie how long are they going to be gone?" I ask.

"Till tomorrow around noon" she says as she leads me down stairs.

"I'm going to pop pizza in the oven and then we'll watch a movie" Nessie says and I nod. I sit on the couch and mia joins me with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask and she just shakes her head.

"I can't tell you, uncle Edward can when he comes home" She says and then curls into a ball holding onto her mom's pillow and dad's shirt.

(A/N: Mia does know that they are indeed hunting but then fight training and then fighting for real. Emmett and rose stressed to her not to tell Jaslin while it was just Nessie and her there).

Nessie comes in and sits next to her. She whispers something in her ear and she nods and settles down a little but not much. She still hold onto her mom's pillow and her father's shirt.

I sigh and cuddle into my blanket. Nessie gets up and goes to the kitchen. When she come back she's carrying two pizzas and she sets them down.

She pours us some soda and then puts a movie in. After two movies she insists that me and mia go to bed. We groan but go upstairs.

I get ready and Nessie comes in and tucks me in.

"Goodnight Jaslin" she says softly as she turns my night light on and turns my ceiling light off.

"Night" I say softly and roll over. I fall asleep soon after.

(Nessie's POV)

After I got Jaslin to fall asleep I go to Uncle Emmett and auntie rose's room. Mia was laying in the middle of the bed.

"Mia" I say softly and she looks up.

" I promise you that they will all come home safely" I say as I hug her to me.

"Promise?" she asks. "I promise" I say and start to hum softly. She fights it for a few minutes but relaxes into my arms and finally fall asleep. I sigh and lay her down in the middle. I pull the blankets up and turn alight on before leaving. I was praying that they would be safe.

I go downstairs and sit on the couch and think about what was happening to my family. I didn't blame Jaslin. It was just frustrating knowing that some of my family could get hurt.

"Nessie" I hear someone call. I look up and my father is leaning against the back of the couch.

"You should know, no one will get hurt not with your uncle jasper teaching them how to fight." He says softly. I nod and hug him.

"Get some sleep, you need to be strong tomorrow. I have to go tomorrow and help fight, your grandma will help you take care of them and protect them if anyone gets past us" Daddy says softly and I nod.

I go upstairs and go to my room.

(Edward's POV)

After my daughter goes to her room, I climb the stairs to Jaslin's room. I open the door and sneak in. Jaslin is laying in the middle of her bed thrashing.

I see her nightmare in her mind. I see us all getting killed because of her by the group of vampires who are after her. I sigh and lightly shake her shoulder. She sits up in panic.

"Shh it's ok" I say softly and hold her to me. She struggles and I let her go. She runs to her bathroom and I hear her start to vomit. I wince and stand up.

"Honey?" I call as I stand by her bathroom door.

"GO away" she cries.

"Not happening" I say and walk in. She's kneeling in front of the toilet. I put a hand on her forehead.

"No fever, I think you were just overwhelmed" I say as I pick her up. I flush the toilet and take her back other room.

"What is my parents really doing?" she asks. I sigh and sit next to her.

"There fight training, tomorrow the group who are after you are going attack but…" I start but Jaslin cuts me off with a scream and gets up. I grab her before she could run.

"Shh there going to be fine, your dad had a hard past and he has fight training in him. He'll protect us" I say as I hug her thrashing body to me.

"Ness!" I call so she can hear me but mia cant. She runs in and looks at me in worry.

"Hold her so I can get my medical bag" I say and hand her to my daughter. Ness wraps her arms around her tightly and starts to shush her softly. I leave the room and go to my office.

When I go back downstairs mia is standing in the doorway.

"Go back to bed sweetheart" I say and she nods and goes back in the room. I quickly make my way back to Jaslin's room. I quickly draw up a sedative.

"Lay her down and pin her down" I say as I walk over to the bed. Nessie lays Jaslin down and sits on top of her. I take a hold of her arm and pin it to the bed.

"I'm sorry honey" I say softly and then give her the injection. She gives a mangled scream before calming and fighting the sedative.

"Shh relax" I coo softly as Nessie lets go of her. I play with her hair to relax her more. She glares at me before losing consciousness. I sigh in relief and ness gets up to go to her room.

"Are you going to be ok tomorrow?" I ask her and she nods before leaving. I sigh and sit next to Jaslin. Around five I get up and go to kiss ness.

After I say goodbye to her I leave.

"Edward" Mom calls out from the river. I run towards her.

"Is everything ok?" she asks.

"There all shaken up" I say and she nods.

"I'll take care f them" She says and I nod.

"Be safe" she says and I chuckle.

"Always was and always will be mom" I say before running off.

(Jaslin's POV)

When I wake up what happened last night flashes through my mind. I wince and look around my room. Grandma is sitting in the computer chair.

"Hey sweetie" she says and stands up. I get out of bed.

"Where's uncle?" I ask in confusion.

"He left help the others" she says and I whimper.

"Shh there all going to come back with no injuries" she says and take my hand. She leads me to my closet. She rummages through my closet and I sit on the little stool in there.

"Here Jaslin" Grandma says. She hands me some clothes.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and get read and I'll go downstairs and start breakfast for you guys?" she asks and I nod.

She leaves and I go to the bathroom. I quickly change into the jeans and t shirt grandma gave me.

After I finish I go to go downstairs. Ness I by the stairs and she smiles.

She puts me on her back and runs downstairs. I giggle and she starts to tickle me. Grandma laughs as she finishes breakfast.

Mia is sitting at the table. Ness sets me down. Grandma hands us plates and puts the buffet style breakfast on the table.

Grandma sits next to me with her laptop. I start to eat and ness smiles at me.

"How are you feeling today?" she asks.

"Ok" I say quietly. We fall into silence for the rest of the breakfast. After breakfast grandma washes dishes and I go upstairs.

I explore when I find a small library.

"I see you found your father's library" ness says.

"This is his?" I ask looking around and then see the pictures of mommy and him. I step further into the room to get a closer look.

There was a picture of them at someone's wedding. They looked happy.

"I'll leave you alone for a while" she says softly before slipping out. I look at all the pictures before going behind the desk.

I jump in the chair and it smells like daddy. I sigh and curl into a ball. I fall asleep soon after.

(Jasper's pov/after fight)

After the newborns were killed Alice grabbed my hand. We ran home and when I got inside I was shocked I didn't get attacked by my little girl.

"She's napping upstairs" Mom says with a smile. I go upstairs and start to listen or her heart. I pass my office but top when i realize her heartbeat was coming from it.

"Alice" I all softly and she's by my side in a second. We open he door and Alice awes.

I smile as I see my daughter fast asleep in my office chair. Alice take some pictures and I chuckle.

"Go wake her up and tell her were back" Alice says and kisses me before leaving. I go to my chair and kneel down. I rub Jaslin's back and she starts to stir.

"MM grandma stop it" she says.

"I'm not grandma baby" I say softly and she turns in surprise.

"Daddy" she says happily but tiredly.

"Yeah I'm home pumpkin" I say as i pick her up and sit down with her.

"No more bad vampires?" she asks and I chuckle at her cuteness.

"No more baby" I say and she sighs in happiness.

"We'll protect you forever" I says and she nods before drifting off again. I hold her to me and smile.

MY little girl, no one would hurt her.


End file.
